


More Than A God

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Flashbacks, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Passion, Past Relationship(s), Screenplay/Script Format, Second Age, Sex, Temple, Throne Sex, angbang, lord of the rings amazon prime show, remembering, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: "Would you worship me as a god?""You aremorethan a god my lord. You are freedom incarnate. Unbridled, wild, and beautiful to behold."Written as if it were in the upcoming LOTR Amazon Prime show.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	More Than A God

ARMENELOS: TEMPLE OF MORGOTH— INT

MUSIC CUE of Temple theme drones ominously as the doors swing open. MAIRON steps in. The candles circling the altar at the far end of the room cast a brilliant splendor on the golden walls and floor, but Mairon keeps his gaze forward. As the doors close behind him, LONG SHOT of him walking towards the STATUE OF MORGOTH. He takes proud, confident steps. His posture and head are held high. CLOSEUP of light illuminating his serious expression.

Shot from behind as Mairon approaches statue. CUT TO Mairon’s face. His expression softens as he gazes upon the statue. CUT TO the statue itself, cold, imposing, and forever still. BACK TO Mairon.

**MELKOR (V.O)**

And what do I see burn in your eyes Lieutenant?

BEGIN FLASHBACK. CUT TO ANGBAND centuries ago. MELKOR sits on his throne. Mairon stands in front of him, his aura being the only source of light that brightens the grimness of the throne room. CLOSEUP of Melkor’s lustful grin. END FLASHBACK.

CUT TO Mairon present day. His lower lip puckers out. He lets out a sigh of longing as the memory washes over him.

**MAIRON**

(repeating the words from long ago)

My upmost adoration for you and of the glory the fruit of war has borne.

BEGIN FLASHBACK. Melkor rises from his throne and steps towards Mairon. CLOSEUP of his blackened hand caressing Mairon’s cheek. Mairon shudders. END FLASHBACK.

CUT TO THE TEMPLE. CLOSEUP of Mairon’s hands clutching the collar of his robes.

**MELKOR (V.O)**

Would you worship me as a god?

MATCH CUT to shot of Mairon pulling off his robes from behind. They fall to the floor, leaving him nude.

BEGIN FLASHBACK. Three quarter shot of Melkor standing in front of Mairon. His nudity is implied by his exposed back and shoulders. The camera pans over to Mairon.

**MAIRON**

You are _more_ than a god my lord, you are freedom incarnate. Unbridled—-

END FLASHBACK. Present day Mairon’s head tilts. His hand cradles his cheek. His eyes are closed.

BEGIN FLASHBACK. Melkor POV of Mairon’s face as he seductively looks up at him.

**MAIRON**

Wild and beautiful to behold.

Mairon leans in. They kiss. CUT TO TWO SHOT of kiss deepening. Melkor gasps with a pull at Mairon’s hair.

**MELKOR**

Mairon—how you set me ablaze.

END FLASHBACK. CLOSEUP of Mairon’s fingers curling over his lips. ZOOM OUT to CLOSE SHOT. He attempts to stifle a moan but it escapes. The rise of his other shoulder, then its slide back down suggests that he is pleasuring himself.

BEGIN FLASHBACK. Melkor and Mairon are now on the throne, with Mairon straddling Melkor’s thighs. His hands yank open Melkor’s robes. They slip sensually off his shoulder. Mairon palms Melkor’s chest. TWO SHOT of Melkor pulling MAIRON in closer.

**MELKOR**

(Whispers)

How far would you go for me?

END FLASHBACK. Present day Mairon is kneeling on the ground. MEDIUM SHOT of him holding an obsidian phallus. The light radiates off it. He lowers the phallus. His lip trembles and unbridled ecstasy seeps in his voice.

**MAIRON**

I would do anything.

BEGIN FLASHBACK. Melkor lowers Mairon onto him. END FLASHBACK. CLOSE SHOT of Mairon’s shoulders rising and head tilting back as he inserts the phallus inside.

BEGIN FLASHBACK. LONG SHOT of Mairon and Melkor having sex. The camera ZOOMS IN. Mairon’s hands clenches down on Melkor’s shoulders.

**MAIRON**

_Maim_.

END FLASHBACK. CLOSE SHOT of present day Mairon adjusting his stance. His arms shake.

**MAIRON**

_Murder_.

BEGIN FLASHBACK. MOVING SHOT of Melkor’s fingers scratching down Mairon’s spine. Mairon yelps. END FLASHBACK.

Present day Mairon violently rocks back and forth. The composure he once had is swept away completely by passion and lust. His face is flushed and glows from the fire’s harsh light. Sweat drips. His shouts reverberate throughout the temple room.

**MAIRON**

(Gasping)

_Sacrifice_ all who defy us!

BEGIN FLASHBACK. MONTAGE: CLOSE UP of Melkor biting Mairon’s neck, Mairon yelling in ecstasy, him quickening his pace. Camera ZOOMS OUT as Mairon bows his head. His forehead brushes against Melkor’s.

**MAIRON**

(with emotion)

I _live_ for you.

END FLASHBACK. Present day Mairon lowers his head in a similar manner. He whimpers. Tenses. He is almost at his climax.

**MAIRON**

I’d _die_ for you.

BEGIN FLASHBACK. CLOSE UP of Melkor’s hand pushing on Mairon’s back.ZOOM OUT to TWO SHOT of their chests pressing against each other.

END FLASHBACK. FREEZE FRAME EXTREME CLOSE UP of Present day Mairon’s face. He climaxes. The audio of his scream is drawn out.

**MAIRON (V.O)**

(Breathlessly)

You are **_everything_** to me.

For a second, there is silence. The candles flicker, their light dims. LONG SHOT of Mairon’s huddled over body. MUSIC CUE for Temple theme begins again, quieter than before.

CUT TO FLASHBACK of Melkor and Mairon on the throne, post coitus. Melkor holds him close. Mairon’s head is buried in his shoulder. He breathes in, body relaxes as Melkor strokes his hair. END FLASHBACK.

CUT TO Morgoth’s statue present day. CUT TO CLOSE UP of Mairon’s face. Tears are streaming down his cheeks. He breathes and raises a hand to stroke his hair.

END SCENE. FADE OUT.


End file.
